Bitter Resent
by Anyx3
Summary: The lionesses suffer under the paws of the tyrannical Scar, who seems to have killed the previous king and prince. But more awaits as the end of his reign nears closer and closer. Many secrets are revealed during his reign after Nala, the late prince's betrothed, seems to have run off and found the real Simba. What other secrets are hidden within?


_**Bitter Resent**_

_**Written by Cornflakes x.x**_

* * *

_Prologue_

As cackles and laughter filled the air by hyenas, Scar could only look on proudly as he proclaimed his new kingdom. It had been a day since the death of his nephew and brother, but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was the kingdom, and that's what he had gotten. The hyenas surrounded the lionesses, threatening them if one dared to protest. But Scar had a dark secret. It was him, along with three other hyenas, that had killed his brother and nephew.

Of course the lionesses were oblivious, because they thought nobody, not even Scar, would do such a thing. But they were wrong, very wrong indeed. Scar had three loyal followers, the most loyal ones from the entire clan.

Shenzi, the clan's swift and courageous leader, was nothing but smart and wouldn't hesitate to protest. Of course she had her flaws, because she hadn't led the clan as well as Scar did when he met them. Scar thought Shenzi was stunning when he met her. Her swift and adventurous personality, her grace and taunt beauty. The most amusing was her hair, three spikes that stuck out in front of her eyes, creating a fringe. Scar found her skill as the clan's leader was very impressing, but not as good as him. Over the years he had noticed that her incredible skill had seemed to weigh down - as much as he had to admit it.

Banzai, the second most loyal, was just basically described as Shenzi's side-kick. Despite his stupidity at times, Banzai was vicious and wouldn't hesitate to get revenge. It was all he could think about. He was very obedient towards Scar and Shenzi, but when i t came to Ed, it was him that was bossy.

Ed, the last most loyal, was often considered stupid for his random outbursts and cackles, and his tongue that always stuck out of his mouth. If you looked into Ed's eyes, you could tell he was cross-eyed and he was not very useful for Scar's plans. Only his chasing seemed to be at a high standard.

Scar looked down to see Sarabi, being comforted by the other lionesses. Sarabi was Scar's sister-in-law, mate to Mufasa - Scar's brother -, and mother to Simba, the little prince that had been devoured into flesh by the vicious hyenas that had chased him down the slope. As the queen, Sarabi had never betrayed the pride and she was excellent at hunting despite her heavily-built body shape. Her amber eyes were full of peace - something Scar seemed to hate.

Everything was in the past now, because Scar was the new king and had basically erased all the beautiful, fun times the pride had had. Now, life was tough. Lionesses would go hunting at least three times a day, to feed the hyenas and Scar - but would get very little scraps of meat. They were tortured by Scar's constant orders, that seemed to be never-ending.

For the Pridelanders, life would never be the same...

* * *

_**Chapter one: The Beginning of more frustration.**_

_Months_

Though it had been many moths since the death of Mufasa and little Simba, Sarabi still mourned along with the lionesses. It was very frustrating for Scar. Even when dead, it seemed his brother had gotten all the attention. Instead of asking the lionesses what he did wrong, he decided to call in Zazu - the pride's best bird and majordomo or the recent kings.

"What did you need, sire?" the bird pondered politely as he bent down. He didn't really like Scar, he remembered Scar had tackled him as a hatch-ling. Zazu had always admired Mufasa, and destined to be like him - as a majordomo - and past the affection and responsibility to one of his chicks if he was ever to have any.

"Ahh, Zazu," Scar gestured as he stood off the large rock. "Do come in. I needed your opinion the something," the skinny, chestnut-furred lion replied as his green orbs demanded Zazu to enter.

The bird took little steps in, using both of his wings for cover towards the threatening lion that stood before him. "Yes sire?"

Scar laid down on a rock, and began gnawing on a bone. "Oh, Zazu. Why am I not loved?" he questioned. To Zazu, it was the most obvious answer.

How could someone love such a tyrannical, threatening, annoying and pestering lion who had done nothing but eat and sleep?

"Of course you're loved, sire!" Zazu lied as he crossed his wings.

"Then what was it my brother had that I don't have, hmm? Something that dragged everyone's attention?!" asked Scar, raising his voice and becoming frustrated.

"Mufasa-"

"That name shall not be mentioned in my presence! I am the king, not that brute!"

"Well, sorry sire. Your brother had loyal subjects, friends, cubs, a pride, a kingdom, he was friendly, he had a queen-" At that point, the winged animal was interrupted by the agitated feline.

"Stop! Stop! That's what I need! I need a queen..." began the lion. "Someone who'll rule by my side, produce me an heir and actually love me!"

"Scar?" cooed a voice from behind them. In the entrance of the cave stood a beautiful young lioness, desperately seeking Scar with an urgent message to pass onto him - or at least she thought it was urgent. It was young and graceful Nala, a friend of Prince Simba when they were younger. She, too, was most upset along with Sarabi to lose these two members of the pride.

"Ahhh, Nala! Do come in," Scar gestured before turning to Zazu who stood by. "That will be all, Zazu." he added in his usual, deep and grumpy attitude.

"Don't you think I should stay?" the bird insisted, worried Scar would assault Nala in any way and one of them was the most obvious. Scar had had his eyes on Nala ever since she was a cub. She was beautiful, strong, and seemed motherly to any cub in the past. She's produce great heirs.

"I said, 'That will be all!'" Scar muttered utterly, rising his voice again. On leaving the entrance of the den, Zazu quickly ran up to Nala, frantically whispering in her ear:

"Give a roar if you need anything." he warned, before flying out to meet Sarabi. But first, he had to get through a gaunt-lit of hyenas who stood by with hungry mouths. To them, Zazu seemed succulent and juicy, let alone his large head they'd love to much on. But he knew Sarabi wouldn't let that happen, as she was the closest friend from Mufasa's reign left.

What was to happen to Nala as she was left in the den with a desperate Scar?

* * *

_A/N: This is my first fan fiction on here! I hope you enjoyed it. For those who still don't get it, this is basically a story on Scar's reign, his bitter attitude and how he bossed around the lionesses - mostly his feelings for Nala. I always thought Scar had just liked Nala because of her strength and beauty. If Simba hadn't returned, or Nala just gave in, he would have seduced her and just taken the heirs - then abandon her._

_Info on the characters - for those who haven't watched The Lion King:_

_Pridelanders - wiki/Pridelanders_

_Nala - wiki/Nala_

_Scar - wiki/Scar_

_Sarabi - wiki/Sarabi_

_Shenzi - wiki/Shenzi_

_Banzai - wiki/Banzai_

_Ed - wiki/Ed_

_Mufasa - wiki/Mufasa_

_Simba - wiki/Simba_

_*If you have anything to add to the story, please mention below in the comment box, thanks x3*_


End file.
